


Too Much Tension To Be Heart To Heart

by Beta1357



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Information sharing, drinking together, implied Baiken/Mito Anji, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: Baiken makes Anji tell her what he knows about That Man and hears some things she is not happy to hear
Relationships: Baiken & Mito Anji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Too Much Tension To Be Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the tags are weird/dumb, I don’t know how to tag this fic (or fics in general)

It was late into the afternoon, in the outskirts of The Colony was a small drinking spot where Baiken and Anji decided to stay for a while. They had a bottle of sake in front of them with their small cups and were just about to start their night.

“Alright, I want you to spill.” Baiken said with an edge of hostility in her voice as she turned her one good eye to Anji, “You clearly know something about That Man, so now it’s time you speak up.”

The brunette dancer looked up to his companion as he carefully poured himself his first glass of sake, sighing softly before he responded with a slight smile, “You really haven’t changed since the last time we traveled together.” He starts to take a small sip of his drink.

“Yeah, and neither have you. Though right now that doesn’t matter, not to me at least. I said a while ago that eventually you’re gonna have to explain to me what the full story about you leaving is.” The pink samurai took out her pipe and lit it, taking a long drag out of it before exhaling. “Though what I want to hear right now is what you know of That Man.”

Anji finished taking a sip of his sake glass as Baiken finally let him respond. The brunette cleared his throat before he said “Well, I did promise that I’d tell you so there’s no point in avoiding it,” he said calmly, pouring himself another glass. “Ask away, sis.”

“First, I want a location. Tell me where That Man is.” Baiken threatened, her grip tightening around her pipe as she laid her hand on the table in front of them.

“That’s a hard question to answer. That Man could be anywhere, anytime. He hardly ever stays in one place for long unless it’s his laboratory, which he is often away from.” 

“So then you don’t know where he is then?” The pink haired samurai scoffed in annoyance and narrowed her eye at him, “It almost sounds like you’re covering for him.”

“I speak the truth when I say I don’t know where he is.” Anji took another drink of sake before continuing, “Besides, you and I both know that he turned himself into the U.N. and the P.W.A.B. so there’s really no reason to be looking for him now.”

“Agh! Great! My pension for not paying attention to politics gets me again… asking that was a waste of time...” Baiken groaned, taking a quick drink of sake and a drag of her pipe.

“I still have more, though you’re not going to be happy about this.” Anji looked from his sake glass back up to Baiken with a serious expression. 

“Well, spit it out already!”

“I don’t believe that it’s That Man you want to take revenge on. Not Justice either.” 

...

That statement set something off in Baiken, it made her face contort into a rigid glare. She has never felt more insulted until now, and it came from someone she trusted. She spent a majority of her life chasing down a man and for what? For it to turn out That Man wasn’t the one she should’ve been going for?! She nearly wanted to take up that offer Anji gave her what seemed like forever ago, ‘Go ahead and hit me… If you change your mind, you can always cut me.’

She glared at Anji with malicious intent as she placed her hand on her katana’s handle. “So what, then? You expect me to give up searching for him now?! After all that time I put into-?!”

“Whoa! Hey, let me finish before you tear me apart!” Once more, he filled his glass and took his drink, sighing and finally placing it on top of the table. “While yes, That Man created the Gears, but he never meant any ill will.” That phrase sounded absurd to Baiken, “According to him, or at least some documents I managed to read before I left, it was the United States that wanted to continue the Gears Project for bio weapons, not That Man himself. The resulting defiance of Justice was technically the U.S.‘s fault.” 

“You really expect me to believe that? That that bastard didn’t intend to just take over everything with all that power he had?” The pink samurai scoffed once again, keeping her blade at the ready. “And how could it have been the U.S.‘s fault that Justice defied them, you make no sense.”

“It was their decision which ultimately led to Justice being created and giving an opportunity for disaster to strike. Whether you believe it or not doesn’t really matter, because the truth won’t change either way.” Anji took one more deep breath before continuing. “That Man isn’t the one we, you, want to take down. It’s the Universal Will.” 

“Who the fuck is the Universal Will?”

“I was getting to that. Back in 1999 all technology in the world was freaking out, and it lasted for hours until it suddenly stopped. Theories said that a powerful being was trying to manifest itself through the technology before something stopped it, and we’re still not sure what. What is now basically confirmed is it was the Universal Will that tried manifesting that day, and...” One last time, one last deep breath and sigh, Anji continued, “The Universal Will was what caused Justice to become defiant and swear to destroy all humanity.”

“Wait wait wait. So a ‘higher being’ was what caused Justice to want to destroy all mankind? God this is so fucking stupid...” Baiken really had a hard time understanding what the fuck Anji was explaining to her, and she didn’t like not understanding something. Though, if it’s any consolation, she let go of her blade while Anji was explaining.

“I have no clue, I’m still trying to figure that out myself. Though all I can say was that That Man tried to prevent the Universal Will from regaining itself and taking down everything.”

“Ok, so what? The fuck do I do now? Who the fuck do I kill? Someone has to pay for what they did to me and The Colony all those years back!” Baiken snapped, slamming her fist down into the tatami mat beneath them, causing one to fly up and then fall back down.

“Baiken, I’m sorry to say, but neither.”

“Oh now you’re just fucking with me! Is that it? You must’ve been lying this whole fucking time!”

“I can assure you that I was telling the truth and nothing but the truth!” Anji finally snapped back, but after that he calmed himself and ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve told you before that That Man is too much for us to handle in a fight, and even he was scared of the Universal Will returning. That could only mean that whatever power the Universal Will has, we wouldn’t even stand as a fraction of their power.” 

“God just tell me upfront the fuck you’re saying!”

“I’m saying that if we attempt to fight them then we will without a shadow of a doubt die! I’m sorry Baiken but this is far too large of an enemy to take down!” 

One last time, Baiken scoffed, but this time she stood up right after and proceeded to walk out of the room before Anji grabbed her wrist which she quickly pulled away from him, but she stayed to hear what he had to say.

“I… I care about you, Baiken. I really do care, and while I want to help you take revenge for the events of all those years ago I also don’t want you to die over it.” Anji said lowly, with complete seriousness coating his tone. This was something new, or at least something strange, for the cheerful dancer. “So please, just calm down and let’s have a few more drinks of sake and go.”

Baiken had no reply, and while she wanted to leave and go after something, she also didn’t want to leave Anji. She hates to admit it, but she did start to care for him.

‘Damn idiot. Thinks he can tell me shit I don’t want to hear and expect me to take it lying down? Tch!’ She thought to herself. ‘But… I don’t want to lose him either…’ she hated these feelings she was feeling.

They stayed there in silence. Baiken close to leave and Anji still sitting at their table. It stayed like this for a while before Baiken spoke up.

“Cmon, we gotta get going.”

“Where are you- we going?”

“Who the fuck knows, but at least we’d be going somewhere.”


End file.
